The Devils' Own
by Nevermore Forevermore
Summary: Trigon has finally taken over Raven, and the only way to save all existance, is for her to die and fulfill a prophecy.
1. A Nightmare Begins

HI yall!

This story is pretty much for all yall who liked Unwanted Awakenings.

It isn't a sequel or anything like that, I just got this idea so, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',' ,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Our story starts in the room of a young empathy, in a troubling sleep...

.....................................................................

Raven was lying in bed dreaming a fairly good dream, she was back in Azareth, enjoying one of its many fields when suddenly, the fields caught on fire and the sky turned pitch black. She covered her face, to try and protect it and when she allowed her arms to drop, there was Trigon, in all his glory, smirking at her.

"My daughter" his demonic voice boomed "the time has come that you rejoin your father on the quest for infinite domination. Let down all guards and allow your inner demon to be free, and become you true self." He made a quick motion with his large, red hand and unimaginable pictures on pain and suffering filled the endless dark sky.

Raven stared at him a moment, as if trying to decide if this was part of her dream, or in Trigon had finally freed himself from her mental prison.

She finally decided, this had to be a dream, he couldn't escape such a powerful gate. But, anyway she decided that this could possibly be one of his many powerful followers, coming after her, and trying to release their master. So, she just concentrated on her body and she awoke.

When she did though, she felt a strange and painful sensation on her limbs, she quickly jumped of the side of her dark bed and turned on a small light. Looking at where her skin was now starting to burn, her eyes widened in shock and fear, there on here limbs, seeming to scorch her from the inside out, were stripes, in the exact same place as her fathers were.

"no" she whispered quietly into her dark room, before collapsing in a dead faint, on her floor, as the markings became permanent on her skin.

The markings of a demon.

.....................................................................

There you go, I know it's short, but I need to know what yall think of it!

Anyway, review plz!!!!

If you do, I offer you not one, but two plums!


	2. Green Comfort

Hi everyone!

I'm back...with plums!

Plums for all!

sorinslayer4eva- you actually think I know? I make this stuff off the top of my head, spur of moment stuff...plums for all!

Whitefang88-thank ya! Glad to hear I'm appreciated

TheDarkAzar – lots of review...thanks! Parents suck, mine are locked in the basement with my sister, dog and Terra. Speaking of terra... pain to Terra always makes me happy...could you possibly persuade Scythe to let me borrow it in a couple of weeks? Terra birthday is coming up and I wanna make it special for her...

StarryRavenFire- thanks! I feel loved!

Aninnymous- I know I know, I noticed that when you brought it up, I didn't do the intentionally. I think my stupid computer did it (wouldn't be the first) I'm not very intelligent...so we're apocalypse free!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... but I do own...plums!

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

A few hours later Raven forced her heavy eyelids open to find she was no longer on the ground, but lying comfortably on her bed. After a moment of confusion, she titled her head to the side to find none other than Beast Boy, sleeping in a chair beside her bed.

Now getting more curious by the minute, she slowly pushed herself up, only to feel sharp pains in her limbs. She let out a cry of pain, waking the green prince charming, who immediately was at the damsel's side.

"Hey Rae, what happened last night?" he asked in a concerned voice, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Something" she started, but her eyes filled with tears before she could get it out, causing a nearby lamp to melt.

Beast Boy, needing no more encouragement than that, leaned over and put his arms around her.

"It's alright, don't cry. I was just worried and wondering that's all. Last night I was getting a snack in the kitchen and heard something explode in you room, so I came to investigate and found you on the ground. I thought something bad had happened."

For the first time since he awoke, Raven broke eye contact, and Beast Boys eyes traveled does to her arms where he saw pitch black marking, littering her skin.

"Oh God Rae, what happened to you?" he asked, risking more tears from Raven. He heard one word that would change his life forever.

"Trigon" she whispered before bursting into tears, as various things floated around the room.

He was about to question the matter farther, but found that comforting Raven right now was far more important.

So he pulled her close to him and put her head on his shoulder and whispered comforting things into her ear. Then it hit him, she had never cried before, not in front of him anyway, this couldn't be good.

...............................................................

otay, there you are

it's short, I know but I figured if I didn't stop there, I'd merge it with the next chapter, which I surprisingly though out...go me

ok...review!


	3. The Prophecy

Ok, I'm bored so, you get another wonderful 'cough' yeah right 'cough' chapter.

Oh yeah, a whole three reviews for last chapter, I feel loved

Trillinka- thank you very much for reading and reviewing, glad you like it

StarryRavenFire- Yeah, Beast Boy is great for that, he levels out the Raven's serious nature. So may hugs...why didn't I get one?

VashTheStampede7123- yeah BB! Boo terra, that's my motto so glad you liked my story and took time out of your busy schedule to review

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I'm too sexy for my shirt......

That was weird, on with it

................................................................................................

Beast boy gathered Raven in his arms and just rocked her, while she sobbed her heart out for nearly an hour.

Once she got control of herself, she smiled and said to beast Boy "Thank you so much for being here and being...you. Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what."

"I promise Rae, I promise." He answered with a smile.

The two then, hand in hand, walked down to the kitchen for breakfast with the team. Everything was going normally, Raven agreed to eat breakfast with them, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual argument.

Everything was normal until...

"Guys, I don't feel to well" said Raven, as she held her head and walked over to the counter. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell, only to be caught by Beast Boy, not to abnormal, until the next part.

"Rae, Raven you alright?" asked a concerned Beast Boy.

She was about to answer when suddenly, her entire body glowed an eerie white and she was lifted off the ground, and levitate about halfway to the ceiling.

Then a voice that sounded a bit like Raven's, but was older, and wiser said "On the day of his flight from eternal damnation, the Dark Demon shall seek out his only heir and control the young hell spawn. Their life will end by their own hand, to protect those whom they love from a certain death and with them, forever devastate their fathers plans for definite power."

With those final words, the light vanished and an unconscious Raven fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Beast boy was the first to come out of the pure shock of what had just happened and was at Ravens side in an instant. "Raven!" he practically yelled in his frenzy an he repeated over and over, 'oh god, oh god' as he picked her up, and rushed her back to his room, leaving the other three Titans in total bewilderment.

Cyborg was the first to speak up "Um...what the hell just happened?"

"I do not know friend Cyborg, I was hoping perhaps your of friend Robin could alert me to this of this odd Earth custom." Replied a (more than usually) confused Starfire.

"From what I know about Earth Star, that was definitely not a normal custom...what's the Dark Demon?"

AtBeastBoysRoomAtBeastBoysRoomAtBeastBoysRoomAtBeastBoysRoom

Raven slowly opened her eyes, for the first time today, and found that she was in a different place than when they were closed. Suddenly memories came rushing back to her and hit her, hard. She shot out of the bed abruptly, a cold sweat now covering her face as she yelled out "Trigon!" a look of pure fear covering her face.

Beast Boy rushed to her side, "What's wrong? Who's Trigon?"

"Beast Boy" she whispered "It's too late"

....................................................................................

Okay, that's all I can think of, I'm tired so I'm going to bed

Night yall!

And if you want me to have good dreams...review plz!


	4. Fair Maiden

Hi guys (don't tell my mom I'm doing this...not allowed on the computer)!

...my best friend Jenny moved...I'm sooooooo sad! ' goes to corner and cries'

'sniffs' ok, here's your new chapter... "bursts into tears'

StarryRavenFire- ow...my ribs...no more hugs! They burn... oh yeah...even though I have a couple of broken bones... thanks for reviewing!!

dagger-rain- glad you like it... I'll try and make it longer but, my brain works slow-mo so... by the time I write it all down, it turns out that it's only a few sentences long...

sorinslayer4eva- maybe...but probably not, you must read!!! Muahahahaha! Raven says thank you for worrying...and get her out of my closet...ignore the last part...

VashTheStampede7123- your welcome! Me too...everyone says that I'm having trouble separating the real world from my stories...oh well...these are more interesting then the real world. Super glad you liked it! You know I will!

Trillinka- I wonder to... I have no possible clue what will happen... never do... this is total spur of the moment stuff... yeah! Someone else likes it! A loyal fan! Joy!

Maile-glad you like it! Have a plum!

Ok... 'cries'

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... or Jenny 'cries'

..................................................................

Confused Beast Boy looked into her eyes and asked "Raven, what's too late? Who's Trigon? What's going on?"

Raven was about to pour out her heart and soul by telling him the truth, but she decided it was in the best intention of the world that she lied.

"Th-the prophecy, it's too late. That happened decades ago, and Trigon was the man who, um, made the prophecy." She averted her eyes from his, to hide her guilt.

"Okay" answered Beast Boy slowly, studying every aspect of Ravens face. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"What?" asked a confused Raven.

"The heir of the dark demon, or something like that, what happened to them?"

"I can't be sure...probably died"

"Oh come on Raven, that couldn't have happened"

She looked at his face, he was serious "Not every story has a happy ending, most end in tragedy you know"

He cupped her chin in his hand "You got to be more positive Rae" he said as he slowly closed the gap between their lips. Before either knew what had happened, they were in the most passionate kiss of their lives.

They broke away at the same time, Beast Boy smiling said "Rae, I-I love you"

She smiled, it wasn't cold or a smirk, it was a true smile "I love you too," her smile started to fade "but, before I can really love you, some things have to be settled."

"What has to be settled? Can I help?" asked a slightly confused Beast Boy.

Raven smiled lightly, "No, this is something I have to do on my own. We better get back down to the others."

"Yes my fair maiden" said a beaming Beast Boy as he picked up Raven and carried her downstairs as she half-heartedly struggled.

When they finally got to the living room, they were greeted by a...well... "Friends Beast Boy and Raven, you have returned! And friend Beast Boy is carrying friend Raven...why?"

With that last comment, raven jumped away from Beast Boy, blushing furiously.

"Um yeah...um" replied Beast Boy, blushing worse than Raven.

"Getting frisky are we?" asked Robin, who in return, got death glares, from which he visibly shrunk away from, mumbling something about evil eyes.

Suddenly Raven jerked forward violently, flying into the couch, then threw herself against the wall, chanting to herself to keep control. She then fell on the floor, holding her hands over her ears, in some desperate attempt to block out unheard words.

In her mind though, it was entirely different. Her normally peaceful mind was being overrun, pictures of endless torture filled her eyes, while demonic phrases echoed in her ears, in an effort to appease to the young mystics demonic side. It was slowly working.

She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders as she jerked back to reality, "It wasn't supposed to happen this soon" she whispered.

"What are you hiding from me Rae? Tell me!" pleaded Beast Boy, while holding her back from throwing herself against more walls.

She was now holding back tears, the pain was slowly creeping up on her "I'm sorry, I can't tell you" she said quietly as she teleported herself to the roof, locking all the doors that lead to it in the process, trying to slow down her friends efforts to get to her.

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before they doubled and glowed crimson. They suddenly returned to normal for her to whisper four words "I'm sorry Beast Boy"

..................................................................

There you go, hmm

Does anyone else like that new Eminem song?

I love it!

And did anyone else know the Rodney Dangerfield dies? I just found out...and am sad

Ok...review plz!


	5. Family Reunion

Only three reviews??

Don't you guys like me anymore?

Fine....hate me, see if I care! (I do)

Oh well, three people that love me...that's good... 'hugs all reviewers' you guys are my best friends!

StarryRavenFire- he is sooooo hot!...okay then... not as hot as Brad Pitt!

sorinslayer4eva- they are my favorite couple! Thank you or your concern! Noone else cares about my petty problems.

Trillinka- it is, but it's not a fun roller coaster, it's a wooden one that feels like it's going to fall apart at any moment! Thanks, glad you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Corky and the Juice Pigs (they rock!)

..........................................................................................

Raven fought for control with all her might, but it was in vain. Her father had finally taken control of her, and there was nothing she could do, but watch as he killed her friends.

The rest of the team finally got to the roof, they saw something unexpected. Raven standing there, her back turned, head down.

"Raven?" Beast Boy spoke softly.

"Yes?" replied Raven, her voice sounding scared and timid, but remained facing away from them.

"Wh-what happened? I was worried, we all were"

"My father tried to take control of me again, but I'm alright now, I'm perfect now."

Beast boy smiled as he walked up to Raven, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. But before he could even blink, she had turned around, and he now faced for glowing red eyes, all of them filled with murderous intent.

"Rave-"he barely got that out before he was thrown off of the tower by black aura.

Her face slowly turned to meet the fearful looks of her teammates, she smiled, they didn't stand a chance.

"Friend Raven, what is the meaning of this behavior? Why have you thrown friend Beast Boy off of the roof?" asked an extremely confused Starfire.

"All questions will be answered in due time. For now I must take my leave, but do not fear, for I shall return by nightfall." With that, Ravens eyes turned back to normal, and she fell back, this time however, she wasn't fortunate enough to land on a floor, she fell straight off the roof.

Everyone gasped as they ran to the side, only to see Raven be caught by a green blur, and carried safely up to meet them.

"This girl can't stay conscious for more than five minutes, can she?" joked a now wet Beast Boy, trying to lighten the mood, but just earning himself blank stares. "Ok, not the right time, got ya."

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on? Cyborg and Beast Boy, you two were in her head! And Starfire, you were in her body for Gods sakes."

"We may have been in the girls head," replied Cyborg "but all we did was meet some rainbow Rae's and play with Big Red."

"And while I occupied Ravens body, she explained her past to me."

"Then do you have any idea what's happening?"

"Actually, while she was telling me of her past, I found it very interesting to draw little pictures in the dirt, but I do know that she is from a place called Azerath!"

"Great job Star" Beast Boy suddenly spoke up "our one chance to save Raven, and you were playing in the dirt!"

"Don't yell at her" said Robin.

Beast Boy just glared as he looked at them and said, "I'm not going to lose Raven" as he picked her up, and slowly walked back to her room, to look for something that might explain this.

..............................................................................

Okey dokey...Revolution was awesome!

Gerbils... haha

I liked that English accent though but the hair freaked me out.

Ok, review...please!

PS: I'm sitting in my cold dark basement on my practically antique computer...be thankful!

KERRY FOR PRESIDENT!!!


	6. Choices

Smiles widely because I have reviews...

Smile fades... I have three reviews...well...don't I feel loved

As for my new best friends whom reviewed....

StarryRavenFire-I know it was soo cute! I told my sister how cute it was...she said that it was just a cartoon... how rude

Trillinka- I know, she has the attention span of a snail...glad you like it!

Sorinslayer4eva- yeah mad mob...and gerbils! He has awesome hair...ohhhh yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...but I do have Terra locked in my basement with Hitler...

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

As he looked through her room he couldn't help but look at a small black book that on the cover, clearly stated: Do not look in this book, I do not care who this is, I will hunt you down.

"Hmm, seems safe enough" said Beast Boy as he opened it up and read the last entry, 'I don't know what it is about the elf, but I really like him, maybe love him'

Beast Boy blushed "It's the ears isn't it" he asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, probably" came a soft reply from the bed.

"Raven!" said Best Boy, quietly hiding the book "your ok!"

She smiled slightly, but it quickly faded when the memory of what happened hit her like a brick wall.

"Damn, it wasn't supposed to happen this soon"

"What?"

"The prophecy wasn't supposed to be fulfilled until I was older. Trigon is really rushing me with this"

"You mean the funky thing when you were glowing?"

She slowly nodded her head. They were silent for a moment before BB spoke up,

"It'll be alright Rae, we'll get through this"

"No, no it won't be alright. All my life I've been cursed, it's been leading up to this. You can't just ignore a prophecy that tells your death. I have to die, along with me, the last link of Trigon to this world is severed and no one will ever be forced to suffer at his hand" she looked down sadly.

"Isn't there another way though? A way he can die and you can live? It isn't fair that you'll die along with him!"

"I'm sorry, if there was any other way, I would gladly do it, but there's not. I have to face it, this is how my destiny will play out. That's why I have my powers and the markings; it all leads up to the one moment when he is stopped forever. I'm the only one who can, it would be best if you just forgot about me before you get hurt."

He was shocked, forget about her? She was all he could think about, his world, his life. How could she ever not be there?

His thoughts were stopped however, when he felt lips on his. He kissed her back, knowing fully that this could be their last kiss. Raven pulled away and smiled a small sad smile. She whispered "I love you" quietly, before she closed her eyes, and teleported herself to the roof to carry out an ancient prophecy.

......................................................

There you go, what will happen to dear Raven?

Sorry it took so long... homework, and I have a cold, and my cousins birthday party is tomorrow and she still needs a present...

Which reminds me...Happy Birthday Leah!!!!!

Ok, review...PLEASE!


	7. The End part 1

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, my computer is so freakin stupid, it wouldn't open the file I had this saved on, so I had to totally rewrite it

And I'm lazy so it was a chore, once again sorry!

And reviews will be answered at the end of story

::::::::::::::::::..................::::::::::::

A dark aura erupted from the roof on Titans Tower around mid-night. The rest of the titans had gone to bed, reassuring themselves that it was nothing, Raven has always been a little out of the ordinary, this little scene was no big deal. They were wrong, dead wrong.

When the eruption faded away, it left only its creator, standing there alone, in the dark night. She took a deep breath as she slowly closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. They were all the same, _daddy's coming_. Once she had heard all that she could of this, she suddenly opened her eyes, to reveal them, a brilliant white.

Looking down for only a moment and then lifting her head high, she shouted to the endless sky, "Trigon! I summon you!" Once these words left her mouth however, she was overcome with a feeling of dread as she heard the door crash open behind her. Turning around as quickly as she could, she met face to face with a green changeling, he was breathing hard, but the only emotion in his emerald eyes was determination, determination to get his love out of harms way. No matter how hard she fought it.

"Raven, come on, just come back inside with me, just forget about who you are and what they say that you have to do. What about what I want from you? I love you Raven, don't leave me" he spoke slowly and softly, his eyes never leaving her as his hands slowly entwined with hers.

A look of sadness passed over her pale face, for a moment she looked ready to accept his offer, but the realism of what she had to do hit her, and she smiled at him slightly as she said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you too Beast Boy, but I have to fulfill my destiny; I have to save the world. Turn around, and forget about me, forget you ever knew me and leave, you'll meet someone else. Someone who isn't a demonic threat to the know world. Turn your back to this chapter of your life, and live without me" with that she slowly pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, before she pulled away, and with a flick of her wrist, sent him flying into the stairwell, and locking the door behind him.

Now with tears in her eyes, she left down her guard, and allowed Trigon to take over her, and trap her in her own mind. Once she opened her eyes, Raven had no doubt that she was know possessed, for she was now back in the same place as the dream that started her nightmare, she was in the burning field with pain and suffering, filling the continuous sky. She felt herself wanting to give into these pictures, her demonic side wanting to destroy, but she held back as she saw her father, standing there with a menacing look in his shimmering yellow eyes as he looked down on her.

"My young daughter" his great demonic voice boomed with pure power "why have you given up so easily. Do not tell me that my only heir has grown weak while with her human companions."

"No father, it is quite the opposite, I have grown more powerful and decided that they are not worthy of my powers, they must be put to a greater good for our kind. They must be used to enslave all life" said Raven, her voice growing deeper as she spoke.

Trigon smiled a wicked smile as he looked down at Raven, and released his hold on her. Once he did this however, his smile quickly faded, as she started to chant three words, over and over, and as she did, she began to diminish as she once again took control of her body and control of Trigon as he was in her mental prison.

Once out of her mind, she closed her eyes and smiled slightly at her own cunning as she took one deep breath after another.

Her breathing stopped and her eyes shot open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning her head towards it, she just stared when she met a set of olive eyes, staring into her own amethyst eyes. She couldn't let him stop her, no; she had come too far to let him stop her.

Raven stood up slowly, noticing the door he the roof dangling from one hinge, and held onto Beast Boys hands. He was about to speak when Raven put a delicate finger onto his lips and smiled slightly as she bent over and kissed him one last time, and slowly started to back away toward the steep descend of the edge of the tower. With the same smile gracing her lips, she turned away from him, holding back tears, as she took the one last step off of the edge, into the deep unknown of the ocean.

..........................................................................

ok then...that was....the end part1

it would be just one whole thing, but I don't wanna do that

Daughter of Trigon- see, she's not dead...yet... if you don't want her to die then...you'll see next chapter...

Shutting up now

StarryRavenFire- technically I haven't really done anything to her...so...don't cry! 'hands tissue'

Trillinka- I think that a kiss was enough torture for him, he'll certainty think about it before he does it next time..

Maile- I know, I know. It's hard for me to do this to poor Raven but...my cousin is making me...blame Jake!...and your welcome...everyone loves plums!

wouldntyouliketoknow?- ow...that's y a book flew out of the wall and slammed into my face earlier...hilary doof...haha...love that... I'm teaching my little cousin to hate her to...later I'm gonna burn her picture the flush it!...sure! you can borrow her...make sure she comes back in three or less pieces though.

Until next time....review!...i mean...bye!


	8. The End Part 2

....I'm not doing anything...just playing...um...baseball!

Yeah, I can't get yelled at for doing anything to a baseball.... Reviews!!

Daughter of Trigon- um...no I'm not...where's your proof Mr. Sherlock Holmes? Poor dog! We should shave off hilary's hair and shove it up her...saxophone... yes, saxophone...he he...not bad words on here...shit...damn it! Look what you've made me do!

sorinslayer4eva- 'drools as if in trance'...oops... um, nothing happened there...puppies were running around the yard and...um.. One of them got hit by a car... wait... that isn't any better...now your even more insane...NO!!!!!!!!

Trillinka- I know...better put him out of his misery...no...Bad Lexi...gasp...gave away my secret identity...oh well...I don't know...I make this stuff up off the top of my head... I might just go with that second one... fish are awesome...

StarryRavenFire- braver than me... I'd be hiding under the bed by now... he better fix that, because I know I'm not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...but I do own the chicken dance 'a man whispers something into my ear' you sold it to Oprah??? No! Everything I love belongs to other rich more successful people! No!!

Ok...role clip!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled slightly as she fell; time seemed to slow down during her long descent. She slowly turned so she faced upward, right in time to see a green boy, falling quickly toward her. Knowing that we might hurt himself and interfere with her mission, Raven encased him in a black aura and trapped him back on the roof. He was powerless to stop it, and he knew it.

Beast Boy was now sobbing as he pounded furiously at his prison. He first lost Terra, with he later found he didn't love, but rather felt a strong friendship for her. She as good as dead now and so was Raven, his true love. Why would God do this to him? Why would God give him Raven, just to take her away in a cruel turn of events?

This all happened in a matter on seconds though, and just after these thoughts entered his head, Raven hit the cold, blue sea.

'Just breathe it in; just take in as much as you can. It'll all be over soon' thought Raven as she took breath after breath of the surrounding liquid, forcing the life out of herself. She didn't think of it this way however, she only thought of how many innocent people would be saved by her sacrifice, this thought allowed no room for doubt.

Suddenly her world began to blur as she thought, 'this is it' before her world went black and something extraordinary happened, something that the world would never forget.

Her body slowly lifted out of the water, seeming to be lifted up as her legs dangled lamely from her body and her back arched extremely. Then she stopped abruptly as her head rose slightly and a red light poured from her charka. It started as a small beam that shot into the dark sky it gradually grew in size and started to take an all too familiar shape. The shape of a certain demon. Once he was fully shown in the light, a cry of pure agony erupted from Ravens lips, and soon after an animal like howl of pain came from Trigons mouth. As he shrieked, his from slowly began to disband into small particles that burst into small sparks and floated into the night.

Beast Boy watched and heard all of this. Once he saw Raven floating into the sky, he was given hope, maybe it was all just a joke, what he would of given for it to all just be a joke. It wasn't a joke.

At the sound of her screaming, he broke down and fell to the ground weeping as his shield started to flicker until it finally gave away. At the first chance BB ran to the edge and flew to Raven in an attempt to save her. He was about four feet away from her when he flew into a shield, and then it hit him. He was never going to see her alive again.

He looked up in time to see the image of Trigon fade out, and Ravens' cry slowly died away as she fell back down into the water that helped to claim her life. With a small splash from the water below him, Beast Boy shot back to reality, and flew down to retrieve his love.

Once in the water he gave up any animal form and swam to her body. Slowly pulling her onto the shore, he looked at her face, expecting to see it contorted in pain. Instead though, he saw a look of content gracing her features. She seemed to be fully at peace with her fate.

He smiled slightly, she wouldn't want him to mourn her, rather celebrate her achievement and passing into a better place. Though he though about this hard, he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming grief of her passing and started to weep into her chest. After a while of it he thought he heard something but ignored it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, but instead of going with his first instinct and shaking it off, he slowly turned around to face Raven, his Raven. She smiled warmly as she took his hand and helped him up. She wasn't wet anymore, instead she was radiating a divine glow, and her limbs were free of their markings.

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion. "Why are you here? Why aren't you gone forever?"

Her smile only widened as she said slowly, "I never said good bye to my love. Good bye Beast Boy, don't forget me, but don't mourn me. I'm at peace with my destiny; I want you to be too. I'll see you when you cross over" her smile faltered slightly as she began again "I want you to cross over by fate. Don't take your own life. You have too much to live for, and I'll never forgive myself if you do." She slowly leaned in and kissed him as she began to fade into the air, still smiling.

Beast Boy leaned down to her body and carefully lifted up her sleeves to reveal her demonic marking gone. He smiled as he said "I couldn't forget you", and slowly looked up at the sky and saw her face, written into the stars.

-----------------------------------------

Um...ta da?

It's finally done...thank God, that was depressing...oh well

Ok, I want yall to read Haunting Memories...repeat it with me...Haunting Memories...once I finsh it I'll start something else so...buh bye!


End file.
